Jay
Jay (제이, Jei) is a character in Denma. Summary He first appeared in the Rami Record (2) (Korean, In Denma, it's (1)). And in Denma, he's first appeared in A Catnap (1) - Ch.323. He first mentioned in (18). Biography Past 21 years ago 20 years ago In A Catnap (1) - Ch.323, the girl says she's tired and sees Soy. The girl asks Soy that where's he. Soy answers that he's with his friends. The girl calls to him and angry that she told him to take care of Soy. He says he told Soy to stay close to him. The girl slaps his hip, and Soy also slaps her doll Yahwah's hip. At night, he take out a Emotion transferring bot and asks to his sister that she could take out a pad, and says he didn't know she was so mad that she'd slap him. The girl take out a pad, and says even if she knew what she was feeling, she would still has slapped her brother. He says he won't come home when she's angry then, and he select the avatar icon. The girl angry and says he'll stop playing around and go to sleep now, and the avatar also angry. He lies down and says she's always hate him and he want to hang out with his friends too and he takes care of Soy more than her does. The girl feeling bad, and he sees avatar and says she'll always feel bad for him. Inside the bus, where Yahwah was drawn, he's sleeping. The girl says behave well at school, and he says the sister is talking about Soy. While Rami goes home with carrying Soy on her back, he asks that they can move to a place without stairways. Rami wakes up at dawn and she says she has to get to work by seven starting today. On the bus, Yahwah is drawn and her name is written. Rami, he, Soy are sleeping. In the school, Rami says he takes care of Soy till her teacher is here. While he sleeps in the classroom, Soy goes to Rami's friend with holds a chocolate pie. Rami's friend tries to deliver chocolate pie instead, but takes a look at Soy's face and takes her to the Palace to deliver it directly. At this time, Hades arrives at the Palace and says he can never guess what the church's old fossils are orders to attacks the chemical complex, the biochemical lab, and now the Palace, and they'll use him and get rid of him in the end, but they have no idea what will happen soon. His mother died early. Rami's friend takes Soy into the Palace. The guards guarding the Palace let Rami's friend and Soy in the Palace. One of the guards presses the wall, and they're become trapped in a cube. The heart of the Palace senses Hades. But the Palace is now temporarily defenseless. Rami sees her mother holding a doll and singing a familiar lullaby. It was a stone Soy doll with broken. Rami wakes from a nightmare. At this time, Rami sees her friend and Soy. Rami welcome to chocolate pie angel and says his ass will be on fire today. At this time, a loud noise is heard, and Soy falls down. At that moment, the ceiling of the building collapses, and Rami see Soy is buried in front of her. Hades brings the cube to the downtown. Someone touches the red cube. An explosion takes place in the downtown. After waking up from bed, Rami cries with the teacher and her friend, him, after heard that Soy is dead. The monk says to Rami's friend that the whole city is under a state of emergency and they've been told to go into an air-raid shelter so they've to get out of here now, and he rushes and says the people will be swarming in and they don't know when and where the next explosion will be. In the bunker, Rami doesn't eat bread. At this time, the breaking news informs, Hades, who's blew up the Palace and the downtown area was caught last night and he was sent to the Internal Affairs Department and is imprisoned, and all the explosives in the city have been removed so everyone should be able to go back home by this afternoon. Rami tries to eat bread, and Rami's friend and he look sadly at her. Rami and he went to Soy and other people's funeral and she cries and her friend was hugged her. He, monk, teacher saw that. At night, He and Rami lie. Rami cries and he sees Emotion transferring bot and confirms she's crying. He blames himself that if he didn't fall asleep Soy died because of him so he's sorry for her. He's blaming himself even more and he's been checking Rami's emotion bot. The teacher shows him to Rami and says even at school, she doesn't think he's eating so it looks like he'll get sick. At the evening outside the house, Rami calls him that, he's late and the food has gone cold. When they eating dinner, Rami says he should do the dishes. When he was washing dishes, Rami says he should come to the roof top when he's done. In the roof top, Rami says he'll miss Soy. He's cries and Rami hugs and says she miss Soy too. When he's sleeping, Rami manipulates Emotion transferring bot. Rami copies a avatar of happiness, to pastes into a avatar of sadness. Next day, inside the bus, where Yahwah was drawn, he and Rami are sleep. The monk gives to Rami a bag, because he want him to feel better. The bag contains lollipops and chocolate pie, which are related to Soy, so Rami feels something. In art class, he draws Yahwah doll instead of model. Inside of his head, Soy is holding a smiling Yahwah doll. He can't draw smiling Yahwah doll, so he secretly turns on the Emotion transferring bot. At this time, the avatar in the Emotion transferring bot smiles. Rami sees lollipops and chocolate pies and sheds tears. He smiles when he sees the avatar, and he draws smiling Yahwah doll. Rami is cries. There's no lines in this part. He confirms the smiling avatar of Rami's Emotion transferring bot and returns to his original cheerful disposition. Rami and her classmate move books together. He looks out the window as he's running with his friends, and he finds Rami and asks where's she going. Rami answers she's going to chapel, and he says he's going to the playground so she come pick him up later. The classmate says he's all right now. He says he want to play a little more because he need to be the playground until his sister comes. But friends reject it and break up. At this time, Bomb guy uses his own exploding ability to blows up the ceiling of the playground where he and friends are. While Rami is praying with her classmate, her friend, she hears a loud sound and rushes to the playground. Rami meets Honma and Hades. Honma says to shaman, Rami that, it's too dangerous here. Rami says where Honma is standing on is connected to the kids playground and her brother is waiting for her down there, and he's from the church's headquarters or something, so he can help her. Rami says she just lost her youngest sister from terrorism at the Palace and if she lose her last brother here. Coloring video of Seunghee Hong's A Catnap (98). She released the video that she recorded for the project announcement with Youngsoon Yang's permission. He has been trapped in a broken playground rubble, and he wakes up and calls to Rami. Rami also wakes up and she says she'll save him so he can stay with it. But Rami is tied her limbs and covered her eyes and gagged her mouth by Bomb guy. He sees the avatar of the Emotion transferring bot's smile and he's shocked. Rami is angry, so the Emotion transferring bot's avatar's emotion is angry but smile again. He thinks it's not disconnected, and Rami must've asked for help so she should save him from this but he thinks it's strange because it's keep smile. He thinks he can't breathe. He thinks still no other connections and he sees the avatar of the Emotion transferring bot's smile. He imagines that, Rami says because of him Soy died. He denies it. He's slowly choking while watching Rami's avatar. The rest of the kids, trapped in the collapsed ceiling, when they come to consciousness, they make a plan to get out through the wind blowing from outside. He thinks and cries that Rami is really happy that he's in this mess, because he always cause trouble and he couldn't even protect Soy. One of kids senses someone's presence and yells anybody in there, but he doesn't answer and turns onto his left side. The other kid says he can stop yelling because it might collapse again, and even if there was someone down there, there's nothing they can do about it. In the Intersecting Space, the glowing ball is getting bigger all of a sudden and Honma, Hades, Rami are get sucked inside. The glowing ball is snowball and other people are run away. The glowing ball is stopped and shrink. Gatsu thinks the glowing ball is seems to some sort of a counter-reaction from the emission waste still left on the tie. The glowing ball is getting really small and disappearing, and in here, Hades' voice says he'll survive. Honma's voice says Hades should leave Rami alone. That voices sound in people's heads. Rami's voice says he's in danger. At first, the three merged body become Hades form, and his face is cracked open and Honma comes out of him. The Transcriptomes are come inside and the Intersecting Space barrier is lifted too. At this time, Honma form turns into Rami form. Rami form is takes control of the Transcriptomes surrounding the Intersecting Space, and then rush out to save him. The Transcriptomes' face are turn into Hades. Rami form and Transcriptomes meet the Internal Affairs and the Transcriptomes attack to them. Rami form thinks he's in danger. The Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome digs in the bottom. As Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome digs the ground, its body gradually shrinks and regains her original shape, and she's naked, and there's blood in her hands. Finally Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome finds him, but he died in despair because the Emotion transferring bot's avatar is smiling. Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome hugs his dead body and she cries. At this time, a Black Priest attacks Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome and him, so his body is disappeared by the explosion caused by the laser. But Rami form of a Super-Transcriptome recovers its body. The right side of the Super-Transcriptome's face is yet Rami and it bleeding, but the left side of its face is angry Honma. The Super-Transcriptome is attacked by one of the Internal Affairs, and its neck has cut off, but immediately after the attack, its neck is attached again so virtually no effect. The concentrated attacks of the Internal Affairs fall on the Super-Transcriptome, but it blocks by the Cube. The Super-Transcriptome says they're stupid Quanxs. Because Quanxs didn't help Rami except Honma. Current time Soy runs to Rami. Rami calls to him and angry to him. He also angry. This is developed from the contents of A Catnap (1) - Ch.323 in Rami's viewpoint. In Yahwah's dream, she sees Soy and him and sheds tear. Yahwah thinks he fell asleep and he's curious that why he's so teary, and who're those little kids. Trivia *Fan arts **August 1, 2012 **September 24, 2014 - Source **September 30, 2014 Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters